


Fugitives at the Gate

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nargothrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Finduilas saves Gwindor (and Turin)





	Fugitives at the Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



> Isilloth asked for a strong Finduilas and for her helping to run Nargothrond in Finrod's absence, if possible.  
> While I'm in favour of the idea, I couldn't come up with anything to write about the running of Nargothrond, right now.  
> So this little piece just picks out that Finduilas would have needed to be strong to get Gwindor accepted in Nargothrond, not just perceptive

Not so frail was Finduilas when her voice cut through the crowd, quelling the tumult--clear as a bell, sharp as a blade--she saved the lives of the fugitives asking admittance. The hunters of the Guarded Plain downed poisoned darts, ashamed of the mistrust and fear that had goaded them into precipitate slaughter. Nargothrond, recalled to itself by the voice of the princess, recalled kinder times.

But she, Finduilas, faltered. The semblance of age and weakness had not deceived her quick eye; she had named Gwindor at a glance. But looking deeper, she found change went deeper than that. Yet she named him again, in memory, in hope, where before she had been certain, seized both his hands and pulled him in through the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is influenced by the tone of the scene in the Lay of the Children of Hurin in HoME, without being closely based on it.


End file.
